What I Really Want
by MegaFrost4
Summary: Jane has been waiting for over two years for Thor to return. So she goes back to her old roots, where her life changes forever... This is my first live-action-movie crossover. There will be drama!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey I'm back with a new story! Yes, I am still going to work on "Rain," but I've kinda got an idea on where I want that story to go. So here is my first Thor Crossover story. I'm crossing it with Black Swan, cause well, I can see this work. I want to see what you guys think.**

Two years...

That's how long it's been. Two years with no answers, no certainty. Only uncertainty.

What happened during this time? Besides the obvious mourning for a lost one, the rest was kinda had a different tone to it. Well, not much besides a change of pace. I'm going back to my roots. The one that always made me feel important, feel special...

Dance

Yes, I was a prima ballerina up until 2 1/2 years ago. See, my mother died of breast cancer, and I lost the desire to dance. I moved in with my uncle, and since he was a scientist, I found a new interest in the stars. They are such fascinating specks of light. So small far away, but bigger than our earth, some of them. I forgot all about the grief of the loss of my mother and dance, and found a new passion.

That's when I found my star.

Let me rephrase, cause that sounds super cheesy. I crashed into Thor, the god of thunder from Asgard. He became the new focus of my life. I, with Darcy and my uncle, taught him about living on Earth, or Midgard, as he calls it. He saved my life, I saved his, we fell in love...

Wait...

No! I'm mad at him! He abandoned me two years ago. He promised me he would return soon. I'm still not sure if time runs differently in Asgard than here, but I lost hope waiting for him. I was tired of waiting and torturing myself telling me it's going to be ok. He'll be back tomorrow...

Nobody wanted to be around me. I was miserable even to myself.

So I reverted back to dance. I still had my technique, after secretly doing barre and stretches to keep my skills up. Darcy would see me every now and then. Ever heard of knocking? She would find me in awkward stretches and give me this look like I was fucking myself. I either laughed or fell on my head.

This didn't change my mind, though. I had to keep my mind busy, so it wouldn't revert back to him...

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaand finish...That's it, stretch then move!"<p>

I let out a sigh of relief as I exited stage left. My partner's wet hands slipped off my waist, brushing his fingertips over my tutu. I grabbed a dish towel and carefully dabbed the sweat off of my forehead and neck. I went ahead and gave myself a full-body dry-off. The stage lights were burning and blinding, but that's what rehearsals are for...to get used to the stage and its effects.

"Good one..." he whispered in my ear as he ran around behind the backdrop to the other side of the stage. I smiled in his direction, not that he could see it. It is pitch black backstage.

Monsieur Leroy held her breath as he climbed up the stairs onstage as the music was cut off. The DJ up in the far back took off his headset and wiped his sweat off using his forearm. Our director paced the stage, admiring the set he designed himself. He didn't say a word for 30 seconds. That was too long, so I knew we were in for it.

"...We...have...a show...in a month..."

Everyone was frozen to the floor. My stomach twisted in more ways my flexible body could maneuver. I'm sure I didn't do something right. My leg could've gone higher...I could've done one more rotation and made it a quint instead of a quad...I could've...

"Nina..."

I cringed. I hated when he called me that. My full name is Nina Jane Sayers, but I like to be called Jane. I think it suits me more than "Nina." My mom didn't know what she was thinking. She was so full of drugs when she had me that her moaning an "n" sound somehow translated to the nurses "Nina." She ended up liking it. But I didn't...I still don't.

I held my head up as I went back on stage, standing in first with my hands folded, head down. There was silence. I knew he was staring at me...and I was uncomfortable.

"You're not convincing me...I gave you this role because I see both the white _and _the black swan in you. But where is the black? Where is the temptation? The passion?!"

I jumped. Whenever he raises his voice it scares me. He reminds me of someone else with a voice just as haunting yet sexual...

No! I can't think about him...not now...he's his brother, and he is a monster. If I could just get him out of my head, maybe I could get Thor out of my head...

Thor...

Well, so much for that...

"I'm so sorry. I'll work on it and-"

"No! You can't work on something like this. You have to look inside of yourself and find the desire, the confidence. I know it is in you...but..." He scrunched his face up with his hands. "Twenty minutes...prepare for finale..." He didn't look at me as he said this, but his words were directed at me.

* * *

><p>Rehearsals were dismissed early. That's how bad it got. I let my mind wonder, and it got the best of me. I actually fell on my face. My ankle just gave out. That <em>never <em>happens. I let the tears fall as I left the theatre alone in the snow. It was dark, except for the lights of New York City. Yeah, so not that dark...living in Manhattan is a dark place, though...especially after the event.

Going back to "you-know-who" and his brother, they came back to the city without any warning. Nobody gave me a call though. No kidnappings, conversations...nope, I missed out in Arizona. I guess fate didn't want me to come back until after it was all said and done. That really pissed me off.

But why does it? So I can give them both a piece of my mind? Yes, and then there's more, but I don't know what.

I finally make it back to my apartment, where I live with my mom's twin sister. They really look exactly alike, which is kinda creepy...

They have different personalities, like any other set of twins. My mom was carefree and very loving and gentle. My aunt, however, well...let's just say she is extremely OCD, over-protective, controlling, and gets these terrible mood swings. But I still love her. I swear.

I made it back home at ten till nine, like always. She should have some frozen dinner ready for me, but I'm not that hungry. Or at least I'm too upset to really know for sure.

"Hey Aunt Maggie..." I give her a sweet smile, though a more tired version of the elementary school nerd I used to give her.

"Hello, Jane! How was rehearsals?" I'm so glad we both understood what I preferred to be called. That was an ordeal for years...

"It was fine. I'm just really tired..." I threw my point shoes away. I just got those two weeks ago, but I go through them like water. Wait, no, I drink way more water than that. You get the idea. Aunt Maggie went to a closet and pulled out a new pair out of a thin box. She started sewing the ribbons on as I washed my hands so I could eat.

This was not what I wanted, Fettuccini Alfredo, but at least the chicken tastes okay. I gulped down a gallon of water, I was so hot and dehydrated. Leroy doesn't give much time for water when practicing.

I lied to my aunt, telling her it was delicious as always, and kissed her goodnight. I drug myself up the stairs to my floor that I had all to myself. After showering, I laid in bed and gazed out my window like I do every night in the hopes that something would happen. Another earth invasion would be nice...I just need to see him again...

I didn't know what time I fell asleep, but my alarm went off at 6:15, giving me more than enough time to get ready, eat some protein and fruit for breakfast, and make it to rehearsals on time at 8:00 sharp.

Yes, that is the life of a dancer...there is no break...but I love it. I wouldn't change it for the world...only for him, though I best get used to this life cause nothing's gonna change any time soon.

Or so I thought...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? I know the "dance" language won't make too much sense to many of you, but that's not the focus of the story, I promise! I'm setting the stage for the real story! Please leave a review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

"ANOTHER!"

The Asgardian dining hall roared in thunder…literally…as the god of thunder himself and heir to the throne of Asgard bellowed his voice asking for another round of drinks for his fellow warrior friends. Yet another war was won, and peace was restored with another kingdom. Odin had once again showed pride for his favored son by throwing him a ravishing dinner.

But despite the attention and the blessings from his parents, Thor was heartbroken. The two people he cared about most were in despair…they were lonely and in need of him.

Jane was mourning him on Midguard…he knew that, since her aunt had agreed to keep him updated on her well-being. He was saddened to hear that she went through this depression of his absence in her life. But he was torn by his father in preparing to take the throne, he hadn't had time to see her as he had promised.

After his party, and about a Asgardian's month of healing from the dreadful hangover he was bound to obtain, he would return to her and confess his love for her.

And then there was his brother Loki. He was imprisoned under Odin's throne for treason, attempt at murder, etc. etc. etc. Loki was such a trouble maker, and it hurt Thor that he was punished so severely. Yes, he agreed Loki needed to pay for his crimes, but he is the god of mischief. It's his job!

Loki would be the first visit, since it was more convenient than Jane. He knew his brother would be very hateful towards him, but Thor knew deep down Loki accepted them as brothers and he too missed their childhood. They grew up knowing they were true siblings and would have to compete for their father's crown of Asgard.

Thor had no idea Loki was adopted. He almost didn't want to admit it and accept it himself. He wasn't there when Odin told Loki before he went to sleep…He would've assured Loki that he was still his brother, always have been, and always will be. Even if Loki had tried to kill him…yeah, the Avengers on Midgard didn't really help with the situation. They just didn't understand.

With every sip, Thor felt his heart become more numb of emotion. He almost forgot about the troubles of his beloved ones. Maybe he can talk to his mother tonight. She always knew what to say to clear things up for him and make him feel better. He wouldn't take anyone to bed with him tonight. He was on a mission...

To bring his family back to him.

* * *

><p>Hatred…Revenge...<p>

This is what was going through the prisoner's mind. The rightful king of Asgard imprisoned for petty pranks and complete misunderstandings. He will have his way…he always does. He just needed to get out of here. But even Loki Laufeyson couldn't manipulate his way out of this prison.

If only-

"Brother?"

Yes…

He would have to play hard to get. He can't sound too desperate, or even his naive so-called brother might get the hint.

"What do you want, Thor?" Loki never even twitched at the sound of Thor's voice. It was much softer than what he was used to. "Tired of the spoils of being the future king? Tired of everyone telling you how glorious you are? Tired of everybody wallowing at your feet? Tired of whores?"

Thor inhaled sharply. "That's not why I'm here." His grip on Mjolnir tightened. "I came to get you out of here."

"This is treason."

"I know."

"You won't be king."

"I know."

"Even if you're not killed in the process, along with me, you will be forever banned from this realm."

"…I know."

"And you accept that?"

"As long as you and Jane…"

"Oh…I see…you need my help. You don't care about me, not that I would want it. I-"

"Brother, I-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER! JUST ASK THE MAN YOU CALL FATHER!"

"Loki, please listen to me. I am so sorry, but I've tried to reason with father to give you a less harsher sentence, and maybe if you behave, you could…"

"It's like you don't even know me…"

"Loki, look at me."

Loki, turned his head, and actually made eye contact with his brother.

"Cut the act, and let's go."

Loki stared at him for a long time. Thor did not move an inch. Loki heaved himself up as if in pain, looked at Thor for pity, yet found none. Loki knew Thor didn't fall for this one. So he cut the act.

The prison cell was neat and clean again, Loki dressed in his signature attire of emerald green, gold, and black. The invisible barrier was revealing a hole big enough for the slender god to squeeze through without touching it.

"Loki, I know that you are weak from working on this, I've tried to provide you energy from this," referencing to Mjolnir, "but let me help you."

"You've done enough damage." Loki gritted through his teeth as he easily exited his supposed impossible-to-escape prison. "Let's just go so you can get hooked up with your precious Midgardian whore of a-"

Loki found his airway cut off by Thor's mighty fist. "Don't you EVER call her that!"

"Mind you…be a little more quiet…the guards will be coming to hear all of this commotion you've caused."

"Nonsense…they are giving their future king his rightful privacy to visit his prisoner."

Loki glared daggers at Thor, and Thor just smiled back, very proud of himself for being so sneaky.

"Do you have it?"

"Thor, do you think me stupid?" Loki pulled out a bag full of dust. "How else were we supposed to escape without killing anybody and-you know what? Nevermind, let's just go."

The two brothers escaped Asgard through the magical portal by the last bit of dust particles of the Tessaract before anybody knew of any suspicious behaviors occurring. Except for Odin. But the brothers need not worry, since he was taking yet another nap...


End file.
